


Harry Potter and the Inquisitorial Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Harry Potter and the Inquisitorial Squad

"Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you Potter?" Umbridge cackled, advancing on Harry with her wand drawn. "Not today, though, not now... Crucio!"

 

    Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all watched as their friend dropped to the floor. Each held by a member of the Inquisitional Squad, they were powerless to prevent the torture, but winced nonetheless upon hearing their friend shriek in anguish. Both Weasleys were too overcome with emotion to watch, and turned away as Harry writhed and spasmed under the horrific pain.

 

    At last finding her infliction sufficient, Umbridge lowered her weapon and ceased the incantation, smiling with extreme satisfaction as victory drew near. "Warrington, grab the boy!" she commanded wickedly, stepping aside so the tall Slytherin could approach. "We are going to see if Snape can somehow weasel the answer out of Potter here."

 

    The two began to move out of Dumbledore's office, much to the surprise of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They had obviously been expecting to be a part of this up until the end, and the expression of betrayal on Malfoy's face was exquisite.

 

    "But what about *us*, Professor?" he asked shrilly, worry peaking every syllable.

 

    "Well..." Umbridge replied waveringly, halting at the top of the spiral staircase as her charge continued to drag Harry down. "I suppose my most trusted students *do* deserve a commendation for such a heroic display of loyalty to the Ministry." Then, with a devious smirk that was immediately mirrored by Draco, she pulled her wand out and repaired the recently-picked door.

 

    "I trust that you'll be finished by the time I return..." she announced grimly before vanishing, sealing the eight teenagers inside.

***

 

    Draco brightened up straight away at his good fortune, and trotted over to Hermione without delay with the most evil grin on his face she could ever recall.

 

    "It's about time you learned the proper role of a mudblood..." he snickered, poking her middle with his wand and causing just the distraction he was looking for. She reflexively drew back, restrained by Goyle's arms, and exposed herself below the waist. Without wasting a second, Draco jabbed his hand forward into the cleft between her legs, savoring the warmth emanating from her concealed womanhood.

 

    At first stunned, Hermione let him fondle her genitals with impunity. Once anger set in, however, she responded quickly and with a fury that surprised even him. Though gagged, she spurted out what the other could only assume were outraged muggle expletives while kicking forward until her assailant withdrew.

 

    "Now, really, Granger..." Draco answered mockingly. "I was going to have my way with you first and be done with it. But now I'm afraid you've made me... lose interest. Looks like we'll have to orchestrate something to get me nice and ready for that dirty mouth of yours!"

 

    Hermione glared belligerently at him, but said nothing to risk him hanging his mind and violating her on the spot. Instead, she watched as his eyes sized up both Luna and Ginny.

 

    "I say you let the little redheaded tart do it first..." Bulstrode interrupted with a snicker, pointing to Ron's little sister.

 

    "Why, yes!" Draco announced cheerfully, turning to his companion. "You should tell *all* of them what we found out..."

 

    "Of course!" the heavyset girl sang in tune with his derisive tone. "See, on that first Hogsmeade weekend, I was supposed to follow her and that Corner kid from Ravenclaw. And you know what I saw?"

 

    "What?" Draco asked dramatically, not even noticing that Ginny's head was turned to the wall, hot embarrassment filling her face.

 

    "They were... doing it!" Millicent shouted jovially, pointing at the flushed Weasley girl. "In one of the inn rooms at the Hog's Head! When the big mess of you got turned down trying to order firewhisky, I almost wet my knickers laughing, but as soon as the two of them came back later I just had to investigate!"

 

    Ginny was on the verge of tears now, not even attempting to deny the story. Ron, on the other hand, had been transfixed by the tale up until the pause. Now, he turned to his sister, thoroughly expecting to see a defiant counter to what he assumed was a bald-faced lie. Her crestfallen face,though, betrayed his confidence in a heartbeat.

 

    "How could you?" he bellowed loudly, enraged with himself the moment he spoke for losing control. Millicent only absorbed the emotional outburst in stride, anteing up the narration.

 

    "Oh, yeah!" Bulstrode continued, clearly enjoying it. "I climbed up to the balcony to get a better look, and there she was! Lying on her back like a slut while he did it with her!"

 

    Tears began to drop from Ginny's eyes as her secret was let out, and even Hermione let her mouth drop open at the revelation of such a private act. Neville, however, reacted in an entirely different fashion than anyone one else expected.

 

    "Make you randy, eh, Longbottom?" Draco snapped, leering at the Gryffindor boy's noticeable bulge. "Well, I guess if you want to fuck her that much, you should go right ahead."

 

    Neville gave his longtime nemesis a curious look as his own urges began to battle for control. On one hand, he had always had a crush on Ginny and would have liked nothing more than to slam her silly. On the other, he knew she would be diametrically opposed to such an idea, especially under such circumstances.

 

    Ron sensed his friend's hesitation in courageously telling Malfoy to piss off, and grew steadily angrier at the thought that he could even be onsidering the offer. Finally after a few intense seconds, he could take no more.

 

    "Don't you dare touch her..." the redhead boy warned both teenagers, stepping forward and snarling just enough so that Crabbe felt the need to pull him back by the neck.

 

    "Come on, Longbottom..." Draco whispered suggestively, turning his back on the elder Weasley. "This will probably be your only chance. Why not go for it?"

 

    Blinded by lust, Neville took a few steps towards Ginny, who had so far been too busy crying to notice the others talking about her. His eyes scanned her maroon-accented robes, wondering excitedly what her exposed figure would look like. And, even with the subtly hidden snide remark from Malfoy, he found himself nodding, silently thanking Draco as a servient mongrel.

 

    "Neville, stop!" she pleaded, picking up her head upon seeing him approach. "Stay away!"

 

    "I'm sorry Ginny..." he babbled, reaching to caress her chest through the thick vestments. The young girl instantly recoiled at his touch, spinning out of Crabbe's grip with surprising speed. Malfoy's big brute had enough sense to reach out with an one arm, snatching a corner of her robes while keeping a firm grip on Ron with the other.

 

    Though the fiery redhead probably had enough momentum to barrel down both Millicent and Draco, the sudden pulling sensation stopped her dead still for a moment. She pushed ahead hard, yelping in surprise when the tie about her waist inexplicably came loose. Horrified beyond words, the shocked teenager wrapped her arms about her body as she fell out of the robe, landing stomach-first on the stone floor wearing nothing but her pink underwear and bra.

 

    "Oh, Ginny..." Neville croaked, pouncing without a moment's hesitation. Kneeling down behind her, he lowered his partner's homely panties and undid his own garments in one fluid motion. Before the poor girl had any idea what was going on, she was naked, and almost everyone in the room could see the red tuft peeking out from below her upraised bottom. Without further delay, he thrust his genitals forward, miraculously finding the tight, fuzzy opening on first attempt.

 

    Both Ron and his younger sibling stiffened up as she was penetrated, each too absorbed in the gravity of the event to do anything more. Had she actually been able to suffer a deflowering, there would be no doubt that her brother would have lashed out and fought to the death to protect her chastity. But, the tragic blow of discovering his sister had already relinquished her maidenhead in a meaningless fling with a mere crush seemed to have tempered his anger.

 

    "So... warm..." the delirious Longbottom blithered, holding dearly as Ginny unconsciously moved to her hands and knees in order to counterbalance the force of his slamming shaft. She groaned as the realization that not only was someone being intimate with her without permission, but the most eclectic mix of her friends and enemies were brazenly watching them go at it!

 

    Neville erroneously took her vocalization for arousal, and allowed

a victorious chocolate-frog eating grin to spread across his face. Ginny shrieked as his weight began to press further onto her back, still too flustered to do anything more than grunt and wheeze in time with their coupling. By the time his hands made their way to her covered breasts, all the violated female could stand was to close her eyes and let him have his way with her.

 

    Ron was in as much of a daze as his sister, and in no position to object anyway. Hermione, however, let out an audible gasp. While far from unendowed herself, the bushy-haired wizardress was still relieved to find she had nothing from her competition. The thoughts flashed through her mind in an instant, almost unconsciously, once again proving the wondrous complexity of her intellect. Even in such a time of crisis, she was still adept at absorbing all possible useful data.

 

    Ginny's lover took a few seconds to master the clasp which kept her twin mounds from view, but was finally successful after a particularly deep lunge which left the fourth-year Gryffindor trembling. The pink material fell away at once, releasing the teenager's modest, but beautiful orbs. Crabbe and Goyle in particular took a great deal of interest in her now completely naked form, their eyes glazing over in a manner that alerted Draco how perilously close he was to losing command of the situation.

 

***

 

    "Time to up the ante, eh?" he announced suddenly, voice proud and meretricious enough to tear everyone's attention away from the debaucherous pair. Turning to his two goons, he halted for only a moment to silently chastise himself for selecting clods so easily distracted. "You two can break in the mudbood..."

 

    Hermione had previously been complacent, but now the threat of losing her purity flared up her most vile mood yet. "If you even think about it..." she warned, trying instinctively to fetch a wand from her robes. Goyle was too quick, however, pinning the limber student before she could even remember that their weapons had already been confiscated.

 

    "Like I said..." Draco continued coolly, cupping the twin protrusions in her robe while she turned away in disgust. "Show her a good time, because *I* certainly won't get that close to a half-breed."

 

    And, before Hermione could even get a word in edgewise, Goyle took advantage of his boss' liberty. Pinning his stunned hostage to the wall, he opened wide and planted a very wet and messy kiss on her lips. She attempted to fight back one last time, but Crabbe was already nuzzling up from behind, his nose inhaling the scent off the nape of her neck even as his thick hands began to caress her buttocks. Realizing the bitter air of defeat, she gave herself up completely.

 

    Draco watched the events unfolding with cautious interest, making sure Ron was really too numb with arousal to make a move while he saw to getting his own rocks off. In the short time it took him to cross Dumbledore's former office, his two cronies tore open and lowered Hermione's robes to the cold ground, leaving her clad in naught but an irresistibly demure set of white undergarments.

 

    Millicent allowed herself to step back for a moment, looking on at her red-haired hostage with amusement. Just as he was about to slunk down to the floor to console his anguish with the sight of his crush getting violated in every hole, she whipped her wand out and planted it painfully in his chest.

 

    "Don't think about trying any heroics..." she snapped coldly, hiding behind a vaguely apprehensive smile. "We're both going to watch her get shagged, and there's nothing you can do about it."

 

    The elder Weasley stared back at her, dumbfounded until a growing sensation of heat began to form in his crotch. He didn't really think she would dare to use any type of charm on Little Ron, but couldn't very well risk it, either. "Poor Hermione..." he mused silently.

 

***

 

    "You'll do nicely." Draco announced as he came closer to Luna, who had not even thought of escape since her warder had ambled off to ravish another. And even though her time to participate was drawing near, the dotty girl appeared to be more interested in Ginny's swaying body than anything else.

 

    Malfoy's eyes narrowed at being so ignored, so he brought his mouth right to her ear. "I'm going to rail you so hard you won't be able to walk back up to Ravenclaw tower for a week!" he whispered delightfully, drawing back to watch her expression.

 

    "Okay..." Luna replied dreamily, at last turning attention to her soon-to-be partner. Without even waiting for an invitation, she untied her vestments and allowed them to drop, making clear she was one of the few Hogwarts females who did not feel the need for an additional layer of clothing over bare skin. The smarmy Slytherin was momentarily taken aback by the display of such delightful features, and stood stupefied long enough to fully take in her beauty.

 

    Luna Lovegood was very attractively thin, and had obviously been hiding a truly breathtaking body under her strange mannerisms. Her apple-sized breasts were a bit larger than Ginny's, but still unable to compare with the way Hermione had filled out starting in third year. However, the intoxicating manner in which her dirty-blonde hair

cascaded down in front framed each mound in an elegant golden flourish.

 

    Down below, her vestal opening was just as amazing. The yellow flower was neatly trimmed, leaving a mere tuft of fur above the clitoris with the rest of her dainty furrow completely bare. A small amount of wetness between her labia accented the scene, hinting that while its addled master had not been paying attention to the erotic

setting, she was yet unconsciously responding to it.

 

    "Here goes, then..." Draco broke in, addressing himself more so than his nude mate as he rapidly undressed. Within a few seconds, his cock had sprang out, looking rather menacing compared to Luna's tiny slit just a few centimeters away.

 

    "Sure!" Luna said blithely, raiding a leg up in a dazzling display of agility. "I can't wait to see how it feels!"

 

    Malfoy could only swoon at the thought of being her first experience. Holding her leg graciously, he grabbed the wall and paused only to let a wicked smile cross his face before shoving his dick inside her moist tunnel.

 

    The spry sorceress let out a small gasp of astonishment as her cherry was taken, but nothing more while he slid in all the way to the hilt. Instead, she focused not on the slight pain, but on the much more pressing need of assimilating as much information on this forbidden act as possible. Emboldened, she placed her hands atop Draco's shoulders, trying to push back against his thrusts in reciprocation.

 

    "Daddy said I'd be sure to get a boyfriend if I dressed like that..." Luna quipped aloud, smiling as her nipples began to harden from the rapid contact with her lover's chest.

 

    Malfoy said nothing as he continued to fuck her frail form, overwhelmed by the sensation of his member being enveloped in such exquisite silk. He already knew he'd chosen the best pick of the lot, and there would be *much* more to do once he was satisfied.

 

***

 

    "Please..." Hermione groaned pathetically as her panties were stripped away. "Don't make me..."

 

    "It's too late now!" Crabbe chortled, undoing her bra and stuffing it casually into a pocket. "You shouldn't of crossed us..."

 

    "No..." she pleaded, feeling the cool air begin to caress her sizeable breasts. Goyle had bent down and parted her legs, peering with undue interest at a sight not often beheld by students' eyes -- the full, proud, pubic bush so common among muggle-borns. Intrigued, he allowed his nose to sink into the floral cloud and inhale deeply the scent of her honey. The enfeebled teenager cringed, but not nearly enough to shake him off.

 

    Instead, driven manic with lust, the hulking Slytherin stood up to brandish an impressively large member. Hermione moaned as it began to prod her vaginal lips, but offered no other resistance, knowing her defilement was nigh. As the crown passed through her vice-like opening, she shuddered, each tremble increasing in intensity as the shaft invaded and stretched her vice-like hole. Finally completely within her depths, Goyle looked down to his partner's haggard face and smiled.

 

    While Miss Granger had no maidenhead to impede his process, she had been a virgin up until the massive phallus had bottomed out next to her womb. Most of the Gryffindor girls had some way to tame their sexual frustrations -- most notably Lavender Brown's recent crusade to cheer Firenze up by staying after class and offering her loins to him. Padma and Pavarti Patil were also well-known for sharing the same bed when no boys were available to satisfy them. And, of course, there was Ginny always offering her flesh up to older boys.

 

    Hermione, however, was far too involved with her schoolwork and constant mystery-solving with Harry and Ron to acquire a relationship. As a direct result, she was by far the most frequent masturbator in the entire house. Between lessons, she would sneak up to her room and climb under the covers before rubbing herself to orgasmic glory. Her showers in the Tower's basement were always late in the morning, when there was more privacy to give her intimate parts special attention.

 

    Because of the incalculable intrusions her fingers had made into the wet recess between her legs, (sometimes clutching a warm, vibrating wand) the bushy-haired teenager had long since eroded away the symbol of her chastity. Goyle had absolutely no idea of this, however, and began pumping his frazzled mate with near-exhaustive vigor.

 

    Trying to force his unwelcome penis out with her vaginal muscles only served to increase the sensations, and eventually Hermione simply fell limp, moaning each time her cervix was brushed by the bulbous head. Her eyes fluttered closed to slits, and mind was nearly at the point of unconsciousness to sit out the ravaging of her body when she was rudely jerked back to cognizance by a sudden pressure on her butt.

 

    "Oh, God... don't!" she yelped loudly, but far too late. Her cry of surprise served only to notify the room's other members that Crabbe was about to help himself to her rear passage. Hermione clenched her sphincter tight, but was no match for the intruding brute. With an exasperated grunt, she felt a second thick rod virtually split her behind in two, sliding far inside her bowels.

 

***

 

    Neville had wanted to bed Ginny Weasley ever since she had first sidled up to his house's table four years ago. That he had not only been able to hold out so long for his first time, but also that she still retained such a remarkably tight tunnel greatly surprised the klutzy boy. All the same, he was not in any condition to hold out forever, and the sight of his friend getting double-tapped just a short distance away was too much to resist.

 

    "Oh, man, Ginny..." he groaned, boldly giving not a whit of warning that her slit was about to be inundated with creamy spunk. She had long since stopped complaining about what was going on, and actually seemed to be enjoying it somewhat now. Her skin was glistening with a fresh coat of sweat even in such a damp setting, and the tiny nubs capping her boobs were flushed and hard. Neville could almost swear her hips were beginning to roll with him in time with each wheezing pant as her nether opening opened and closed to welcome his pulsating erection.

 

    He felt sorry to leave her hanging by exploding so soon, but it couldn't be helped. With an exhilarative shout, he grabbed his girl even closer, squeezing the delicate, hanging bumps as he erupted in her now-sopping pussy. Ginny seemed to quickly realize that she was being inseminated for the first time ever, and started softly sobbing as each load splashed gleefully inside her uterus.

 

    As the wizardring world distrusted any muggle-made prophylactics, the youngest Weasley had always been careful to instruct her lovers to pull out at the crucial moment, willingly tolerating a helping of greasy sperm in her pubes if it meant not studying for O.W.Ls next year with a child growing inside her belly. Now, Ginny could feel nature's fire burning within, and a last regret that she had not even been able to get off herself.

 

    Exhausted and distressed, the slender witch fell back down on the floor, taking great, heaving breaths as Neville continued to pump her sopping box with his cock acting as an excellent stopper to ensure not a drop of cum escaped her snatch. In a last-ditch effort to make up for the egregious assault he'd just committed, ongbottom turned her over once he finished ejaculating, not wishing to befoul her seraphic genitals by allowing them to rest on the dirty ground.

 

    Ginny willingly opened her mouth to receive his tongue just as his softening member once again found its home in her twat. Soon, their oral cavities were a mess of mingled saliva as fluids and flesh were swapped in each other's mouth. Becoming more and more turned on with each passing second, the budding female threw her final worries to the wind, allowing a gentle hand to make way down to her starving vee.

 

    Even as Neville continued to thrust his flaccid prick into Ginny's gooey opening, the horny sorceress started frigging her clit right in front of him, desperately seeking the orgasm which had just eluded her. In her agitated state, coupled with the finesse of a practiced touch and Neville's vain attempts at more sex, the nerve endings in her

exposed privates lit up instantly. Engulfed in climactic halo, she amorously grabbed his head and pressed it to her bosom, tears of happiness streaming down both cheeks from the satisfaction.

 

***

 

    "Aaaah, this is nice, Draco!" Luna soughed delightedly as the Slytherin male continued to assail her with rough intercourse. The sound of their privates slapping together was blatantly clear to all present, even the two groggy teens who had just gotten their own rocks off. Malfoy was more than a little bit concerned with Miss Lovegood's apparent stamina. He had been poking her dainty for close to ten minutes, and she showed no sign of being close to the knee-buckler he had expected from such a passion-deprived magician.

 

    She was still graciously receiving every inch of his penis, even though he would have forced it up her inviting hole were she kicking and screaming in protest. Unable to see the conjoining of their organs, Draco knew that her pink lips must have already turned a good shade of crimson from the relentless pummeling he was inflicting. The thought of marking his conquest so thoroughly, both inside and out, was enough to

give him a further boost of strength if only to dominate this foolish Ravenclaw girl. He was determined to make her come first.

 

    Contrary to everything he had so far strove for in this little escapade -- degrading the little upstarts who thought to even try and resist Lord Voldemort's increasing influence, Draco began to stimulate Luna in every conceivable way possible. His hands, formerly devoted to pinning the lithe female to the wall and keep her accepting his dick, now moved down. One started tracing figure-eights across her chest, the

other feeling up the side of her slim rear end.

 

    Luna took kindly to the additional attention straight away, grinning broadly as all of her sacred areas were deliciously probed and caressed. She responded instantly, blushing and breaking out in a coat of perspiration to better facilitate their sliding forms. Draco almost found himself moving in to kiss her, but stopped before she realized it, and instead placed his mouth close by her ear.

 

    "You're fucking terrific..." he snarled in a fragile whisper. "I'm going to bang you whenever I want now... won't stand to share a piece of arse like this with the rest of the commoners!"

 

    "Ooh, a boyfriend!" she replied excitedly, resting her head on his neck in a touching display of affection. "I knew listening to daddy would mean good things..."

 

***

 

    While Luna and Draco held out, Hermione was still being shafted, both literally and figuratively. She was in the air now, supported only by the two throbbing pistons of flesh that were alternately engorging each of her unused orifices. "Uhhhnnn..." she moaned woozily, Goyle pumping her quim so fast that both her thighs and pubic mound were thoroughly drenched with love juices. "It's so... *much*!"

 

    Each of her captors took particular pride in the remark, knowing they were well-hung enough to cause females from the other Hogwarts houses to scamper away with a protective hand over their vaginas. Not only that, but they were currently responsible for catapulting Harry Potter's squeeze into the adult sexual world. Thus invigorated, the two began to pump their frail prize even harder.

 

    A long, drawn-out sigh of approval signified that Miss Granger was finally seeing another side to the intimate act. As Crabbe repeatedly slammed his crotch into her butt, Goyle had to adjust stroke to compensate for the additional force, finally directing his slick pole to rub against Hermione's previously forgotten clitoris.

 

    "No... not there...!" she thought hurriedly, abashed at feeling excited from what began as an assault. "If he does that, I'll..."

 

    She never got the chance to wonder what would have happened had he brought her to orgasm, for no sooner did the notion cross her mind than Goyle grunted hard, spraying her innards with his seed. Caught totally off-guard, the spurts of warmth barely registered in her consciousness until the climax was over, the selfish Syltherin sliding out with a felicitous smirk.

 

    Hermione had a good mind to tell him off for so rudely refusing her even the courtesy of pulling out, but Crabbe had other ideas. Before she could even speak, or think of covering up the sticky mess seeping from her womb, he turned her to the wall and pushed forward with all his might, pinning her there while his own dick pulsed and spasmed mightily.

 

    With barely enough time to put her hands up and brace herself, the defiled student could only squirm as more hot cream entered her body, this time well inside her rear. She tried tightening her worn muscles against the white flow, but it was to no avail. The spunk continued to pour into her backside, Crabbe gleefully pounding her ass as he came.

 

    Exiting her depths without fanfare, the Slytherin male simply panted in exasperation, covering up and joining his comrade a few feet away. Hermione staggered, acutely aware everyone could see the cum leaking from both holes. Too frazzled to actually do anything about it, though, she slunk to the floor, sweaty and panting.

 

    She immediately noticed Ron staring at her exposed privates, and gave a flattered smile at the realization that he really enjoyed looking at her body. Emboldened by what had just happened to her, and fondly recalling the fleeting moment when she thought he might bring her to a carnal explosion, Hermione allowed her legs to fall open, revealing the warm, inviting gash that she wanted him to have. She gave a gentle giggle as she did, giddy from the multitudinous sexual sights and sounds surrounding her.

 

    Having so far been left out of the afternoon's proceedings, Ron started off directly towards his bushy-haired crush with a glaze of lust in his eyes. It pained him a bit to have watched the despoiling, but this would be his chance to make her right again with the tender, loving pace of someone she cared for. He was determined to bring her the gratification she so deserved.

 

    Millicent Bulstrode would have none of that, however. She had been waiting for just this moment, and fancied nothing greater than bursting in on the scene just as the two lovers began contemplating taking matters into their own hands. As Weasley made the first step, she pulled on the hood of his robes and stopped him dead in his tracks. Surprised, Ron turned about, only to notice the bulky woman wasn't staring at him, but Hermione!

 

    She seemed pleased patient to wait until the Gryffindor female finally looked up at her, then let a smile of exquisite cruelty escape from her lips. Granger looked up quizzically, and cold horror swept over her face at what Ron's captor wanted. Bulstrode calmly pointed her wand once at Hermione, then again at her own crotch, licking her lips in an acute display of lust.

 

***

 

    Aghast, Hermione watched as the large Slytherin directed her prey to undress her so that she, too, could enjoy the same liberties her comrades were taking. Both females had their gazes fixed on poor Ron when a sudden rasp of passion flowed from Luna's lips.

 

    The blonde teenager threw her head back, eyes closed to near-slits as orgasm rippled through every inch of her loins. Foolishly amorous towards the boy who very well would have raped her had she not been so willing, Luna hugged her lover even harder, shuddering as each of his thrusts made her vaginal tunnel quiver with rapture. Those that were looking (even Crabbe and Goyle managed to glance over exhaustedly) couldn't help noticing the Ravenclaw girl's sudden explosion, especially the profuse leaking from her reddened slit.

 

    Draco let loose a victorious grunt and then began fucking Miss Lovegood with all his energy, slamming the petite girl so hard her wet buttocks made slapping sounds against the chambers' stone walls. Although he was trying not to get too emotional and let his guard down, the titillating brushing of Luna's pert nipples against his chest was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore. Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled her close to his body as the first spurts of semen rippled up his cock.

 

    "Oh my..." she moaned breathlessly, resting her head on his neck. "It's so *warm*, Draco!"

 

    "Yeah, that's it..." Malfoy snarled, returning to his former self the moment his partner became all lovey-dovey again. "Take it all!" Whipping a hand between their grinding bodies, he grasped hold of one of the blonde's sweaty breasts and squeezed hard, bewildered to find Luna erupt in a pleasurable cry instead of painful retreat as he had expected.

 

    Although not at all displeased in the act, Harry's nemesis was more than a little taken aback by how easygoing she had been with the whole thing, and wanted very much to finish up as soon as possible. Slamming her delicate quim with a few more vicious thrusts, Draco sneered as he pulled out of her, leaving the poor adolescent gasping in midair for someone to cuddle with. Even as her sopping hole poured out mixed male and female juices, the svelte teenager reached out for her lover one final time as she dropped slowly to the ground.

 

    Luna found herself more tired than she could ever imagine as the slick cylinder sloshed out of her dainty passage. In the wake of such a spectacular orgasm, her entire body seemed spent and worn -- even her lungs ached from screaming so hard. As slumber took her, Malfoy knelt down and spread the passed-out teenager's legs wide open so that any voyeurs could see proof of his defiling. It was quite a sight to see a

pussy leaking his cum that had been pristine only a short while ago, even if it didn't belong the prissy mudblood.

 

    "Not bad at all..." Draco remarked slyly, standing up to stuff his wilted member back inside his robes. He knew Luna was a little dotty, but even *she* was ladylike enough to be a little embarrassed upon waking up and realizing a whole bunch of people had enjoyed a long look up her slimy cooze. With that fond thought, he turned around, anxious to watch Weasley's humiliation.

 

***

 

    He had expected to see Millicent enthusiastically riding Ron, her generous bulk oppressively slamming onto his prone form, but what instead greeted his eyes was an oddly curious display of frazzled lust. Bulstrode was seated against the wall, cloak and legs open gaily to reveal a furry snatch that he would think about stooping to shag only after consuming an unhealthy amount of butterbeer. Hermione was flat on her belly right there, lapping at the hairy box with grudging volition.

 

    Draco managed to stifle a chuckle at his companion's secret desire, and was, in fact, quite enjoying watching Granger degrade herself. Her bushy hair bobbed up and down frantically as its master went to work, drawing her tongue up and down the wet crack and occasionally stabbing deep within for a taste of Millicent's pink insides. Hermione tried to conceal her expression of utter contempt for this act, but did not

manage to fool the watching Malfoy, which served to only humiliate her further. This was far worse than giving a blowjob -- which she had no doubt she would be performing ere the end of the ordeal, but the ease in which her inexperienced ministrations gratified the plump student was certainly disturbing.

 

    Laughing jovially, the sly blonde male began watching with intense interest, making Hermione's heart race as her mind pondered what he was planning on doing to her. Her tongue began moving in an uncontrolled frenzy, furiously thrusting inside Bulstrode's pussy and eliciting screams of delight from the rotund lesbian. Just out of the corner of her eye, however, she noticed Draco's gaze shifting from her face back

towards her exposed rear. It was mortifying to have no choice but to let him look at her cum-streaked ass, but the only way out seemed to be bringing Millicent off as quickly as possible.

 

    Suddenly, Hermione discovered what had caught her onlooker's attention. With a gentle "Sorry, 'Mione..." she felt a hard shaft once again sheath itself in her dainty front passage, sliding in with little effort thanks to the copious amount of man-lubricant already deposited there. She arched her back and groaned, trying to pull away for only a second before realizing it was Ron's voice and humbly submitting.

 

    "I'm sorry it had to be like this..." she thought lamentably, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes to ride out the filling pressure that was repeatedly entering and exiting her feminine chamber. Bulstrode did not allow this long, and once realizing her sapphic lover had been stolen away by a man immediately grabbed the back of her

mate's head and stuffed it back between her legs. She couldn't care less if the two Gryffindors went at it the rest of the day, as long as she got her own in the very near future.

 

    Thinking along the same lines, Hermione went all out. Propping herself on hands and knees to provide Ron a better angle for lovemaking, she positioned her delicate fingers near the gaping quim in front of her, preparing to take care of Millicent once and for all. As the large girl moaned from reintroduction of the fleshy probe, her erogenous soughs reached new peaks when a small army of tender digits began to massage and stimulate every inch of her vagina.

 

    Hermione lashed out at the other female's crotch with vicious energy, fingertips gliding across Millicent's fat vulva and gooey hole. When the sizeable woman started to tremble and quake with approaching orgasm, she seized the jugular and began flicking the clitoris with careless ease, receiving instant feedback in the form of an acute, boisterous yelp of pleasure.

 

    Only a few seconds later, the brunette discovered another of her homosexual partner's secrets. Bulstrode came hard, her sopping gash squirting upwards into the surprised bookworm's face. Determined to complete her task, however, Hermione endured, continuing to lick and poke until Millicent was but a quivering, satiated mass against the wall. Her face and frizzy locks were completely drenched in scented

juices, but such concerns were already fading quickly away. She became aware of the cock still jabbing her fertile womb, and finally allowed herself to smile.

 

    Ron had been vividly watching his girlfriend performing oral sex, trying not to blow his was before she could at least feel something. Now that Millicent was safely out of commission, he could go for broke. Without any regard for the victimized girl's ravaged passage, which only too recently had been stretched wide by Goyle's sizeable member,

he plunged into Hermione at nearly double the pace, slapping his thighs against her behind loud enough to send her careening into a world of bliss as her womanhood was properly stimulated for the first time. Already their delirious intercourse was going noticed...

 

***

 

    Ginny had been lying motionless for some time now, the sweat on her body cooling most uncomfortably. She dared not attract attention to herself, though, or risk getting screwed again by one of the three Slytherins who would simply love to have their way with a young redhead. Lolling her head to the side under Neville, who had thankfully passed out soon after filling her up with cum, she watched her brother

lose his virginity, and couldn't help but feel a twang of happiness at the sight of the two lovebirds finally get together.

 

    Her peace turned out to be short-lived, however. Crabbe and Goyle roused at the sound of Hermione getting stuffed once again, quickly peering around for a unoccupied maiden. Ginny and Luna were in close proximity, and the only available candidates. With a audible gulp, Virginia Weasley caught them approaching her and let out a weak sigh of utter defeat.

 

    Crabbe became her next mate, rolling Neville off with nary a bit of effort. She guessed he was still dreaming about what had just transpired, and really couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault that they were made to couple, and he *had* really enjoyed her most gracious gift. Ginny would really have rather Longbottom crammed her twat again than this ugly brute, but knew it was not meant to be.

 

    He dragged her over to Dumbledore's desk, depositing the naked teenager at its base like a cord of firewood. Then, accompanied by Goyle's eagerness, the two rapidly cleared the table of the Headmaster's assorted odds and trinkets. Now with ample space to fuck the two young women silly, the pair bent both Luna and Weasley over the edge on opposite sides, feeling up their proud butts as the two adolescents came face to face.

 

    "Hi!" Lovegood proclaimed cheerfully, still looking a little tired. Ginny was more haggard and worn than her comrade but still astonished at the brunette's nonchalant attitude, as if unaware there was a boy with a very large penis behind her about to ram his shaft home in her dripping box. "Well..." she continued thoughtfully. "I've never even thought about it until now, but *we* might as well enjoy ourselves."

 

    And, before Ron's sister could even father a response to the odd statement, she found herself unconsciously parting her mouth to tango with Luna's tongue, swallowed in a daze of confusion as she made out with the Ravenclaw female. Finally understanding what was going on, Ginny made a motion to draw away, but Crabbe was holding her fast.

 

    "Oh, come on..." Luna insisted, pressing her lips once again to Miss Weasley's. "They're starting..."

 

    Sure enough, Ginny immediately felt something hard and strong pressing into the cleft that none had dared yet enter. She had foolishly assumed that he would want a go at her used, but still extremely inviting snatch, and was greatly alarmed to discover her folly. As Crabbe hammered his dick inside her ass with just his own seminal lubricant, she could only grip the sides of the wooden support in earnest and hope to ride out this new abasement. In a desperate attempt to draw her mind away from the anal pounding, the limber fourth-year leaned forward as far as she could, this time thrusting her own tongue into Luna's oral cavity.

 

***

 

    Ron was dimly aware someone was buggering his little sister, but the warm vice gripping his prick was more than enough distraction to keep the knowledge out of his mind. Hermione was reveling in the feel of a loving cock in her slick hole, actually meeting his thrusts as he slammed forward with all possible force.

 

    Lost in feeling for the girl he'd long been infatuated with, the redhead leaned forward, holding her legs open wider so he could see his thick pole come into contact with her warm mound. She seemed to like the amorous gesture very much, cooing most delightedly. Spurred on, Ron started to kiss the nape of her neck as he continued to make love, letting one hand drift around his partner's body to cup the magnificent

breasts that had been the subject of his wet dreams since first arriving at Hogwarts.

 

    Hermione purred as he expressed his love for her, then even louder as her nipples were excited by the unsophisticated adolescent's fumbling hands. Already her body was afire with gratification, and she knew it would be difficulty to hold out much longer.

 

    "I can't... much longer..." Ron groaned, pausing for a second before resuming the intimate dance.

 

    "It's all right, Ron..." Hermione returned gently, cheeks red and flushed from the beaming expression on her face.

 

    The male Gryffindor let out a sputtering grunt, and then proceeded to spasm wildly, driving her easily to the brink of eruption. She let out a rasp of passion as well, panting as her feminine tunnel gripped his manhood firmly to coax the life-giving seed out. The two tensed dramatically, Ron embracing his girl securely as his last bit of strength gave out. With another virile utterance, he nestled himself in as deeply as he pleased, jerking uncontrollably as his balls emptied a load of spunk.

 

    Hermione shrieked jubilantly as she came, feeling the familiar sensation of her own flooding wetness along with the uniquely new one she had only discovered that day -- hot, greasy, ropes of sperm shooting into her previously virginal uterus. The flames in her crotch eventually died down as their pace slowed, and she managed to keep her

wobbly knees locked long enough to ensure that Ron was finished before collapsing to the stone floor, gasping sharply as the loving rod was pulled out of her quim.

 

    "A splendid show, Granger!" Draco cheered sarcastically from his new perch atop Dumbledore's chair. "Almost makes me really want to leave you alone this time. But, I think I'll imbibe anyway... just for old times' sake..." Grinning deviously, he pulled a flap of his garments aside, revealing a fresh erection for her to take care of.

 

    As she rose to fellate Malfoy, Ron reached over and caressed her smooth thighs, murmuring a groggy profanity.

 

    "Don't worry..." the cherubic female offered back in a whisper, bending down and giving him a long, loving smooch. "After today, you'll be the only one who can have me..."

 

***

 

    Ginny was still dealing with a man penetrating her most unfamiliar area, though, and such luxuries as hope seemed a long way off. She couldn't help clenching her buttocks together as Crabbe helped himself to her anal passage, knowing that it was only serving to enhance his pleasure. Still heatedly making out with Luna, the youthful teen was only somewhat aware of the pummeling going on behind her.

 

    Lovegood, on the other hand, seemed to have adopted a strangely blasé attitude towards an unwelcome stranger having dirty sex with her. Having watched as Draco took her cherry, Ginny was reasonably sure that Luna was as chaste back there as she was, and was at a loss to explain her friend's blithe unconcern.

 

    "You're really good at this..." the golden-haired young lady commented warmly, ceasing the tongue-dueling with Ginny to peck her quickly on the lips. "Maybe we can... you know, get together... when this is all over..."

 

    Shocked by the girl's candor, Ginny at once realized what she was doing, and that there was a world outside of the Slytherins' debaucherous gang-rape that she would eventually have to return to. Abashed, she quickly drew back from her puzzled mate and folded her arms across her chest to conceal her boobs, content to simply endure

the rest of the intercourse.

 

    "Maybe I came on too hard..." Luna pondered idly, holding the sides of the table as Ginny had done before to steady herself. Her thoughts were cut short just as crisply, however, as Goyle started to fuck her extra hard, making a plethora of manly noises as he shot the youngster's bowels full of semen. "Oooh... there it goes!" she announced, not missing a beat.

 

    "Uhhh... what?" the embarrassed redhead asked quizzically, stiffening right afterwards as Crabbe slammed all the way in, nearly driving the hilt through worn sphincter. Finished as well, he slid out of her anus and grabbed his tool in a zealous fashion, energetically stroking himself over Ginny's doubled-over form. Thankful that he was at least refraining from spoiling her innards, she let her head sink to the ground so Luna couldn't catch the expression of utter revulsion.

 

    Decorating her backside with white goo, the hulking male blasted his hot cream all over Ginny's flesh. Most landed wetly on her bottom, but a few arced upwards high enough to splatter innocently on her back and shoulders. Sensing the greasy fluid seeping into her skin caused a shudder of disgust to ripple through the teenager's battered frame. Exhausted, she leaned to the side and sunk towards the floor, hearing a similar thud as Luna joined her a moment afterwards.

 

    "Here, let me clean you up..." the Ravenclaw witch offered, and the youngest Weasley could already hear her crawling over...

 

***

 

    "You know what to do, mudblood..." Draco cackled, clutching a tuft of Hermione's hair just as she knelt down in front of him. Annoyed, but far from hurt, she simply accepted the treatment, opening wide to allow his stiffness to pass between her succulent lips. Malfoy moaned uncharacteristically as his shaft was caressed by the defiled girl, catching himself only after she had already taken most of the meat inside her mouth. More angry at himself than anything for losing command of the situation, he pulled her head even further onto his cock, grunting as the head plunger even deeper.

 

    Hermione struggled at first to prevent him from fucking her throat, but just as soon acquiesced. He was much stronger than she was, of course, and also had a wand held ready in one hand. With great reluctance, the shy girl relaxed her gullet and let him proceed, nearly choking just to oblige the long cylinder. Thus affirmed of control,

Draco yanked her thick mane violently, shoving his tool inside hard enough to force the shapely Gryffindor's cheeks to bulge outwards in weak protest.

 

    "I knew you'd be good at this..." he snarled, back to his old self upon seeing Hermione's muffled pleas for him to ease back. He did nothing of the sort, however, instead continuing to feed her his wicked instrument and cast his gaze around the room to try and find more ways of rejuvenating the orgy. All three of his henchmen appeared to be too depleted to participate any longer, but Luna and Ginny appeared to have discovered something between the two of them that was rather titillating.

 

    The brunette's request to cleanse her redheaded friend's privates had apparently gone uncontested, for the lithe sorceress had thrown aside all pretenses of resisting the charms of another woman. Ginny was sitting astride Luna, gleefully pressing her sparse muff against a most pleasurable of surfaces. Miss Lovegood was darting her tiny tongue all along her mate's erogenous zones, seemingly content to merely bring

pleasure to another while her own girlhood went unfulfilled. With a shout and shudder, Molly Weasley's only daughter let her eyes flutter closed, mouth open in ecstasy as she poured sweet honey out all over her first female lover.

 

    "Good show, Ginny!" Malfoy snickered with obvious glee towards the mayhem his little scheme had set into motion. "Now, go make that pretty mouth of yours useful and suck your brother off..."

 

    The crimson-haired teenager gaped in horror at his suggestion, the afterglow of her orgasm quickly souring. Turning to him, she spat back a look of explicit incredulity. Draco said nothing at first, and simply drew Hermione's hair away from the side of her face to Ginny could see a good deal of the lewd union. "Do it, or you'll be next..."

 

    Quickly chastened by the thought of giving head to the domineering tyrant, she immediately obeyed and sped over to where Ron lay, her pussy dripping sensually the entire trip. "I hope he doesn't get any ideas..." she wondered, taking only a moment to lay on her stomach between her brother's legs before slurping on his flaccid spike.

 

    "Ginny... don't..." the logy male broke in quickly, stirring at once upon realizing there was a willing female at his crotch and the perfumed scent below could only have come from one person. "Don't listen to him..."

 

    "Oh, hush!" she snapped back, consuming his entire length for a second before pulling away, watching in satisfaction as it grew substantially from the treatment and tasting just a hint of the feminine musk that she had come to know from Luna's body. "If I have to do it, it might as well be with you!"

 

    Groaning in resignation, Ron allowed his little sibling to suckle his manhood, resisting the urge to force her head down as Draco had done to increase the building ecstasy. His reward for letting Ginny take her time and adjust to performing the intimate act was an even greater pleasure than Malfoy could hope to coerce from an unwilling Hermione.

 

    "Wow, he's big..." she thought to herself, keeping one hand wrapped firmly around the base to keep him from moving as she went down on his mighty staff. "It's more than Michael's!" Ginny had taken care of her old boyfriend orally for some time before letting him screw her, and was experienced enough to know what to do. The coating of warm sperm and Hermione's wetness took some getting used to, as she had never offered to let the Corner boy finish in her mouth, but Ron's larger size in comparison to her last fling was even more surprising!

 

    "You've been holding out on me..." she whispered seductively, taking only a quick break to give him a loving top-to-bottom lick. He breathed in precipitously, and almost went to chastise her again for enjoying this act, forbidden above all that had took place over the course of the day, but the angelic baby blue eyes staring back at him stilled his voice. With a satisfying murmur, Ginny kissed the head of his prick and resumed her skilled ministrations.

 

 

 

    Meanwhile, Malfoy was more or less primed to erupt from the extreme friction of Hermione's pharynx exciting his bulging member. She was still emitting dampened sobs as he rammed her esophagus, but luckily had not long left to endure. Just as her eyes began to bulge from the effort it was taking to respire, Draco grimaced and wrapped a second arm around her neck.

 

    A voluminous load of semen began to deluge Miss Granger's throat, and she furiously made an effort to swallow it all as he held his cock firmly inside her. When Hermione started to show signs of choking, though, he yanked his spasming peter out. Precisely when she thought the ordeal was over at last, the evil Slytherin impelled on her one last abasement, smearing white goo all over her face before letting her

slide away.

 

    "Can't even swallow proper!" he teased relentlessly, squeezing his shaft to let the last bits of cum splash onto her hair. "You could learn a lesson from those two!"

 

 

    Indeed, Ginny Weasley was putting on an excellent demonstration, at least for those alert enough to be watching. She continued to bob her head up and down, all the while oblivious to the thoughts racing through her brother's head.

 

    "Uhh... I can't... resist..." Ron gulped, caressing his familial partner's maroon locks. Ginny beamed as she kept on going, anticipating the imminent influx of hot spunk about burst out. That merest gesture sent Ron over the brink instantly, forcing him to shoot wads of greasy cum down his sister's willing throat. She complied as best as she

could, pulling away and continuing to whack his bulging shaft when the white cream proved too much to handle. The remainder of her brother's seed splashed harmlessly on her lips and cheeks, glistening for only a moment before the eager redhead licked it off herself.

 

    "You were... the best, Ginny..." Ron panted, rubbing her chest affectionately as she curled on top of him. He was just pondering if she would let him fuck her to return the favor when the familiar sound of an alohamora spell being incanted informed the room's occupants that the revelry was finally over.

 

***

 

    "It seems I've underestimated you, Malfoy..." Professor Umbridge drawled, stepping over the threshold into Dumbledore's former office. Draco instantly stood up and re-tied his robes, worried that he'd let the shenanigans get out of hand by participating in them himself. One of his hands was still firmly gripping a wand, though, and the elder woman was satisfied in his mastery of the situation.

 

    "For once, you have bought me enough time alone with Mister Potter and learn the whereabouts of Sirius Black." she continued, trying very hard to hide how pleased she was with herself. "Though I must say that he was quite resistant to my own sorcery. I had to draw upon the aid of another one of your lot, who was thankfully very susceptible to suggestion..."

 

    Umbridge stepped aside of the doorway, and allowed both of her charges to saunter in. Both looked completely stoned, although Harry radiated a queer sense of strength even through the drugged haze. Cho Chang, however, couldn't keep from constantly smiling and pawing at him. She was clearly out of her gourd, and every slightest movement allowed her cloak to sway open to reveal the source of her bubbly

 

    The oriental girl was completely nude under that first layer of clothing, and a thin dribble of semen was dripping down each of her thighs. Harry's stuporous expression now made perfect sense to Ron and Hermione, who were both saddened that he had betrayed the Order for sex, even if it was under duress.

 

    "Well, I see you've made *constructive* use of your time..." Umbridge went on with a hint of a snicker. "I assume Snape has seen to teaching you how to obliviate, correct?"

 

    "Yes, Professor!" Draco chimed in, furiously motioning behind him for his three cohorts to rise and look important. "I'll make sure everything is taken care of."

 

    "Excellent." she replied dryly. "There is a lot of work to be done today. And oh..." she trained off, suddenly turning her nose at something in the air. "Please do something about the smell in here.

 

It's a bit... unprofessional for a Grand Inquisitor, don't you think?"

 


End file.
